Hunting for Love!
by fallenstar2013
Summary: Gray accepted a mission that was about monster-hunting, so you bet the reward was pretty juicy! Unfortunately, all but one person decided to accompany him: ...Juvia! Once they're on their mission, fun stuff happens! Oh, wait... What really goes on in there! Sorry but it's a one-shot! Rated M for "fun stuff" and language...? Fairy Tail and all its characters (c) Mashima Hiro


His back and his hands hurt as he slid down the steep, rocky slope before he resumed his run into the forest. He could feel he was covered in dust and dirt, which explained why most of his aching back also stung a little. Gray Fullbuster looked back for a moment and, surely, the monster that was chasing him was still at around ten meters behind him. The ice mage hadn't taken a monster-hunting mission for a while, and he had noticed the juicy bounty under the mission details—the monster in question had been ruining the coffee crops in an island not too far from Fiore—, so he had taken the mission paper from the board and had gone around the whole guild to look for a monster-hunting partner.

Speaking of which, he should probably signal that he was approaching the trap spot to his partner, so as loud as he could but careful not to waste precious breath as he ran, he started shouting.

"JUVIA! THAT TRAP BETTER BE READY, 'CAUSE THIS BASTARD'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

A young woman's sweet voice called from not too far to Gray's left. "Okay, Gray-sama! The trap's all set; get over here!" said Juvia, who was wearing a tank top and green cargo pants over black combat boots. It was an outfit similar to her beloved Gray, except that Gray had already thrown his shirt off a few hours ago and was now getting little cuts and slaps across his bare chest as he ran through bushes and branches.

Gray changed course to lure the giant boar-like creature into a spot marked with an "X" made out of blue flowers. Careful to make sure the monster was still behind him, he created a lance made of ice, stabbed it on the ground right before where he remembered the pit's edge was supposed to lie, and vaulted himself over that bit of the trap. Oblivious, of course, the beast kept running after the black-haired mage. Suddenly the young man disappeared to the side, and the monster roared in confusion before it fell into the pit that its prey had just evaded. As soon as it fell, a giant torrent of boiling water fell on top of the creature and drowned it, followed by a volley of ice arrows. The boar-like beast's final roar was deafened by the water, and its hunters would finally be able to skin its hide, sever its head, and collect their million-Jewel prize.

Outside the hole, however, Juvia was hugging Gray a little too tight for him.

"For crying out loud, Juvia, get off me!" he shouted in slight pain as he tried to shove the busty bluenette off of him.

"But Gray-sama, we won! Shouldn't we express our mutual love in celebration?" Juvia Lockser replied in a somewhat sensual whine.

"No, Juvia. We need to get that money," Gray finally freed himself from Juvia and, creating an ice sword, approached the pit where the drowned creature lay. He unconsciously scratched his back and muttered "ouch" when one of his wounds met his fingernails.

"Gray-sama, you're hurt!" Juvia cried and rushed to her beloved's side.

"Not now, Juvia; let's get this motherfucker outta here and collect our prize," the Ice Mage replied bluntly.

An hour later, Gray was sitting grumpily on his bed while Juvia tended to his wounds. They had rented a room in a hotel in the nearest village to spend the night. He had to admit, the water mage was really gentle and careful with him while she softly passed a wet towel over the scratches and cuts on his back. The bluenette was enjoying the moment, as she talked happily to the ice mage while patting his wounds with a towel dampened in alcohol; Gray didn't seem to mind the alcohol much. Juvia started to talk about a novel she had started reading after so much recommendation by Lucy.

"So the twins had fought the girl and defeated her," Juvia was saying. "But suddenly the girl vanished in some sort of black hole!"

"Really, now?" Gray asked half-interested. His elbows were on his knees as he was still being tended to by the bluenette. "What chapter was that in, again?"

"That was in the second chapter, Gray-sama," Juvia replied happily. "But she returns in the sixteenth!"

"She returns, huh?" Gray tried his best to at least sound like he cared, but he was also looking out the window; it was already dark and it was raining outside. "Does she get into another fi—ow!"

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama!" the water mage apologized deeply and quickly removed the sterilized towel from the wound before she flash-stepped in front of the ice mage and bowed deeply. "Please punish Juvia for not tending to you appropriately!"

Gray couldn't help but roll his eyes and say, "It's okay, Juvia; it just stung a little." He grabbed the bandage roll and handed it to the still apologizing girl. "Let's just wrap this up, huh?"

"Y-yes, Gray-sama…" she pulled a stretch of bandage material and held it onto Gray's well-defined abs, blushing a little as she did so. "H-hold this, please…"

The black-haired boy held his end of the strip as the water mage started to bandage his lower abdomen from the edge of his pants to right over his belly button. Juvia had asked Gray to raise his arms as she went to bandage the back, and her breasts got close to Gray's face as Juvia passed the strip around his back and back to the front. It wouldn't have been the first time Gray had touched the bluenette's breasts, but he still felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed just how close they were to him. Juvia quickly finished the diligence, and she sat next to her beloved.

"S-so, Gray-sama…" she said timidly. "What do you want to do now? …Gray-sama?"

Gray was already lying in bed, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He opened one eye mildly to look at Juvia, who was blushing severely while staring at him… or, to be precise, his nether region. Wait, she's staring at his junk?! He sat up in a flash and noticed he was bare-naked. Where the hell did his pants go? Groaning in frustration, he leapt out of the bed and, still letting it hang, he started searching in the room for his clothes.

"Um, Gray-sama?" Juvia called.

"Not now, Juvia," the young man brushed the bluenette off while he searched under Juvia's bed. "Goddammit…"

"Juvia has Gray-sama's pants…" she muttered as she stood up and approached the ice mage.

"What? OW!" in his rush to grab his pants, Gray bumped his head with the bed's underside.

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama!"

"IT'S OKAY!" Gray half-roared as he snatched his pants and underwear angrily and put them on quickly. Without another word, he stomped his way back to his bed.

Juvia understood that Gray was frustrated, but she couldn't understand why, so she approached him cautiously and asked gently, "G-Gray-sama? Are you mad at Juvia?" Gray didn't answer; he was rubbing his throbbing head. Juvia got closer to him and asked, "Gray-sama? Are you okay…?" Still no answer. Plucking up her courage, she got onto the bed behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Juvia, what're you doing?" Gray looked back at the bluenette.

"Gray-sama is tense because of Juvia, so Juvia will try to relax him."

"I—you didn't do anything, Juvia…" Gray's cheeks turned pink as the water mage squeezed his shoulders' muscles gently. "I just…"

"Y-yes?" Juvia asked apprehensively.

Gray immediately jumped from the bed. "I just remembered I forgot your half of the reward!" He immediately rushed out of the room.

Juvia kept staring at the spot where Gray had disappeared and muttered, "But Juvia and Gray-sama both collected the prize in one big bag that's sitting on Juvia's night table…" She looked at the bag with the million Jewels that had been paid for the couple's efforts and success.

Gray was cursing himself inwardly as he ran out of the hotel. '_Dammit, Gray, why're you burning all of a sudden?!_' he asked himself in a rage. '_You're not that ash-sack Natsu! You gotta chill!_'

"Heh, 'chill,'" chuckled Gray as he stopped to admire his pun. He looked around and noticed he had walked into the library. Why he went there, he didn't know; nonetheless, he figured reading something would take his mind off Juvia. Why was it that whenever he had any form of contact with Juvia he'd just try to get away from her? Sure, she's an obsessive stalker, as if that wasn't enough reason for anyone not to like another person, but he knew that the water mage was a great girl despite all her clinginess. Gray finally picked a book that seemed interesting mostly because it had a number and his name—albeit a slightly misspelled version—, so he had decided to see what it was about. He flipped the book open and started reading a random line in a random page. It read:

_ "Why don't you like to be touched?" I whisper, staring up into soft gray eyes._

_"Because I'm fifty shades of fucked up."_

"Uh, okay…?" Gray started flipping pages to land in another random page, hoping he wouldn't find something else he could relate to. What he read next almost made him drop the book in a mixture of disgust, embarrassment, and a slight feeling of arousal:

_"Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, then?" _Holy shit_. Did I just say that? His mouth drops open slightly, but he recovers quickly.  
"No, it doesn't. Firstly, I don't make love. I _fuck_… hard. Secondly, there's a lot more paperwork to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."  
My mouth drops open. _Fuck hard! Holy shit, that sounds so… hot._ But why are we looking at a playroom? I am mystified.  
"You want to play on your Xbox?" I ask. He laughs, loudly.  
"No, no Xbox, no PlayStation. Come."… Producing a key from his pocket, he unlocks yet another door and takes a deep breath. "You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on stand-by to take you whenever you want to go, you can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide."  
"Just open the door, dammit."  
He opens the door and stands back to let me in. I gaze at him once more. I so want to know what's in here. Taking a deep breath I walk in.  
And it feels like I've time-traveled back to the sixteenth century and the Spanish Inquisition.  
_Holy fuck.

"Goddamit, why'm I reading this?" Gray muttered, trying to find a page not filled with verbal porn. He finally put the book back on its shelf after reading the following passage:

_His head turns fractionally toward me, his eyes darkest slate. I bite my lip.  
"Oh, fuck the paperwork," he growls. He lunges at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his hips. Holy shit. His other hand grabs my ponytail and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine. It's only just not painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this. _

"Nope, nope, nope, fuck this shit; I'm not reading this anymore…" Gray could feel his cheeks burning as he shoved the book back to where he had found it, wondering how on Earthland anyone would read that kind of garbage. He started to walk out of the library and only stopped when he heard a book land with a loud "THUD!" behind him. The ice mage turned around and noticed the book on the floor… and his clothes a bit farther away. Cursing inwardly, he ran to get his clothes and put them on.

As he was buttoning his shirt, he noticed there was a low rumble that was slowly growing louder. The books started to slowly shift in their shelves, and Gray noticed the ground beneath his feet was starting to shake. Anticipating what was about to happen, he started toward the library's exit before the wall next to him blasted him into a shelf that caused a domino effect on the others.

"Dammit!" Gray looked at the monster that had just entered the building and recognized it as the same boar-like creature he and Juvia had taken out that afternoon, save for a palette swap. "Another one? No, it's slightly different… Maybe a mate? The bastard's mother?" Gray asked himself as he took off his shirt and prepared himself for battle.

Juvia was crying on her bed with her face in her hands and her legs crossed. Why was it that whenever she attempted to get closer to Gray, he'd just push her away? Did he find her ugly? Certainly not; she had asked Lucy for permission to talk to Gemini and the twins said that Gray found her "attractive, to say the least," which of course made Juvia's heart flutter and her mind started to drift into la-la-land. So what was it that her Ice Prince disliked so much? It could be her obsessive behavior… but she wasn't that obsessed.

'That is, unless you count the plush dolls, the towels, the bath sponge, the fans, the T-shirt, the drawers with the snowflake glass,' a voice in Juvia's head that sounded not unlike Lucy's started to chant.

_Oh, shut up, love rival!_ Juvia thought to herself, humiliated. _Juvia loves Gray-sama but he doesn't love her back! Her Gray-samas love her more than… the… real one…_ Juvia's eyes filled with tears and she started crying again; this time, she started to flood the room.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and Juvia came out of her misery to look out the window in time to see a certain black-haired young man with a Fairy Tail tattoo emblazoned on his chest run from the library with an ice lance in his hands, followed by a familiar monster that sported a different color palette.

"Gray-sama!" she screamed before she ran downstairs to help her beloved partner. "Juvia's coming, wait for her!"

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" shouted Gray while he put his fist into his other hand, congealing the air around him to create a large scythe, which he spun and slashed the beast with.

Enraged, the monster tried to pierce Gray with its tusks, but the young man dodged, albeit narrowly, and started running to hide and try to devise a plan to defeat the monster. He looked at the hotel where he and Juvia had been talking about nothing a million years ago, and he wondered why he never told that one important thing he had to tell her. He suddenly remembered that time in the Grand Magic Games where the dragons had attacked all mages in Fiore; he had had a vision in which he had shoved Juvia out of the way from an incoming laser attack and, before he could tell her something very important, he was pierced to death by more lasers.

Gray shook his head to dismiss that horrendous thought. He wasn't planning on dying anytime soon, that much he knew. But how was he going to fell this beast as well? Juvia wasn't there to help him, and for once he wished she was there for him. After so many times he's saved her—which were far more than the times she'd saved him—he never really understood why he'd done it. A rumble interrupted his thoughts as the monster rushed at wherever it smelled Gray was.

"Shit! Ice Make: Cocoon!" A sphere made of ice surrounded Gray just in time to block the boar's attack and send him flying far away. As soon as the ice mage noticed he was gaining altitude, he dismissed the Ice Cocoon and prepared another attack. "Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" An ice bazooka appeared in his hands and he quickly shot in front of the beast, who was rushing at him. The beast stopped in its tracks and watched Gray fall. "Ice Make: Slide!" shouted Gray as a ramp made of ice started materializing underneath and in front of him as he fell and accommodated him into a better position against his massive opponent.

A small boy and his mother were huddled in the alley where the half-naked young man landed, and they looked at him terrified as he walked to them.

"Don't worry," said Gray. "Wait here and keep out of sight; I'll make sure he doesn't come here." Taking a step back, he exclaimed, "Ice Make: Prison!" and the family was caged in ice. Gray smirked. "That'll hold you better than this alleyway. I'll be back." And, after creating ice stairs, the mage climbed out of sight.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia was running through the fleeing crowds in search of her beloved guild mate. "Gray-sama, where are you?!" She picked up the pace and rushed over to the center of the city, where she could see the boar rushing into a building and, upon a better look, a young man gliding in an ice kite over two other buildings. Horrified, Juvia ran towards the building she saw Gray land on when, suddenly, the boar rushed at the bluenette. Juvia screamed "Water Slicers!" and summoned some water that, pressurized, turned into blades that barely cut the monster's skin as it kept charging at the busty mage.

"ICE MAKE: FORTRESS!" came a scream from above and an enormous wall of ice formed between Juvia and her attacker just in time to save her. Gray Fullbuster slid down the sloped part of his wall and, accelerating, grabbed Juvia and moved her away.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia was about to hug her beloved, but he moved out of her way and peeked around the corner of the building behind which they were hiding now. "What's Gray-sama doing?"

"Juvia, I'm sorry about this…" Gray approached Juvia with a red face and, holding her hands, he kissed her gently in the cheek.

"Eep!" Juvia couldn't hold back her surprise. Unfortunately, when Gray let her go and ran away, she noticed she was completely frozen from the neck down. "Gray-sama! Why did you freeze Juvia?! Please thaw Juvia out! GRAY-SAMA!"

Gray was ignoring the girl's pleas, and he placed his palms on the floor, muttering, "Ice Make: Floor," before he continued his way, having finally devised a plan that would work whether Juvia would try to interfere or not. "Ice Make: Yumiya!" shouted the black-haired young man loud enough for the boar to hear. An ice bow and arrow set appeared in front of the mage, and he quickly grabbed them and started shooting at the boar, hitting its strong hide. "Get over here! Ice Make: Arrows!" As he shot arrow after arrow as fast as he could, the boar started to rush at the shack the boy was standing on. Gray started to run and called, "Ice Make: Kite!" to make a hang-glider for him to jump from the shack to another building.

The shack he had been standing on destroyed, Gray kept jumping from one building to another before continuing to remember what he was about to do. He noticed the next building he was about to jump on was a bit higher, so he called out "Ice Make: Grappling Hook!" and grappled his way up. He looked at the beast, who was recovering from its crash and was looking tired, and smiled; it seemed he wasn't the only one getting exhausted. Gray put his hands together, calling forth a great amount of energy, and shouted, "Ice Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance!"

A flurry of swords unleashed icy hell upon the monster, which started to roar in pain and started to run towards where Gray was attacking. Gray was faster and leapt from the building, landing behind it.

Juvia managed to heat her water body to boiling point and quickly melted the ice Gray had set on her. Why did he freeze her? And why did he kiss her like one would do when they're about to say goodbye forever? She asked herself those questions as she ran to get a better view of the monster and there she saw Gray kneeling in front of the monster, apparently tired, as the monster turned around and faced him.

_Gray-sama, why're you kneeling?_ Juvia thought, terrified. _Are you tired? You need to move, Gray-sama! That monster is about to run you over, Gray-sama! GRAY-SAMA?!_

"GRAY-SAMA!"

The boar-like creature rammed into the young man in front of it, shattering it into pieces. In that instant, Juvia transformed into boiling water—or was it steam?—and started attacking the monster in a mad rage, lustful for vengeance against the brute that destroyed her beloved…

"Gray-sama?"

"SEVEN SLICE DANCE!"

Juvia slipped on the Ice-Make Floor that Gray had prepared for her to make sure she'd stay away while Gray finished the monster. One, two, three… slash after slash started appearing on the creature's skin. Five, six, seven… As soon as the seventh slash appeared, the brute froze and Gray came down with his hands together.

"Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" two ice blades materialized in his hands and he brought them down into the boar's neck, slicing its head apart from the rest of the body. Finally having ended the battle, he stood in front of Juvia, though he wasn't facing her. He was panting heavily, and the blades on his hands vanished as he almost collapsed.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called as she rushed to support him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Juvia…" groaned the ice mage as fatigue took over him. "L-let's go back to our room…"

As the pair moved slowly towards the hotel, they could see people approaching them apprehensively; Gray tried his best to pull a smirk into his face to signal that all was well, but his body was wounded and aching everywhere and it took most of his effort to stay conscious. Eventually, some of them started applauding the mages while they entered the hotel. They got into the elevator and quickly went to their room. Juvia gently let Gray drop into his bed. When Gray managed to sit, Juvia gently supported him again.

"T-thanks…" said Gray, still sounding exhausted.

"N-no problem, Gray-sama… Are you feeling all right?" Juvia asked, worried. "Do you want Juvia to do anythi—mmf?!"

Gray had interrupted her by pulling her chin gently to face him and, pulling all of his remaining efforts, kissed her in the lips. He pulled out immediately and blushed fiercely. Juvia was flabbergasted.

"G-Gray-sama…?"

"T-there. I figured you wanted one," muttered Gray in a slightly irritated voice. "A-are you satisfied now? Don't ask for another one, 'cause I ain't givin' it to—mmf?!"

The bluenette had wrapped her arms around the ice mage's neck and was now kissing him passionately, forgetting that the black-haired young man was exhausted, sweaty, dirty, and wounded. But the ice mage didn't seem to mind; in fact, he had now placed his hands on Juvia's curvy hips and was now holding her close to him. Juvia quickly broke the kiss to catch her breath.

"Gray-sama…" she whispered close to her beloved's ear.

"Yes, Juvia…?"

"How did you survive the monster? Juvia really thought you died there…" Juvia's cerulean eyes gleamed with what seemed like tears.

"Oh, that… Remember the Ice Dummy I made all that time ago, in the Tower of Heaven?" Gray asked in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Gray-sama, you… you… you…!" Juvia didn't want to insult her ice prince, scared that it might ruin the moment; she opted instead to softly punch his chest and cry into it. "Juvia thought… Juvia thought…"

"That you'd never see me again?" Gray interrupted, holding the water mage. "I know; I actually used that so you'd weaken the monster a little more before I finished it off…" As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. The face Juvia put couldn't be described as to express one feeling at a time. It seemed to be a mixture of surprise, rage, and admiration at Gray's impressive battle strategy.

Juvia seemed to decide to express her admiration and frustration at the same time through a passionate kiss that pushed Gray onto the bed. While they were kissing, Juvia slowly climbed on top of him and started unbuckling his belt. Gray quickly broke the kiss and looked at the busty bluenette's azure eyes.

"J-Juvia?" he asked almost shyly. "What're you doing?"

"Gray-sama tricked Juvia, so Juvia will punish him for that," said a smirking Water Mage while she removed his belt and whipped him softly with it.

Gray's dark eyes narrowed while he grinned naughtily. "Oh, I don't think so…"

Gathering his strength, he sat up and shoved Juvia onto his lap, where a hard-rock limb expected her with a poke. Juvia gasped in surprise, and Gray took his opportunity to grab her wrists with one hand and tie them up with the other. The bluenette tried not to waste any chance, so she kissed her beloved Ice Mage deeply while she was being tied up. She licked his lower lip, and he responded by licking her tongue and starting a little battle into each other's mouth. They were moaning loudly as they made out, and Juvia couldn't resist the urge to rub her breasts against Gray's bare chest. Gray responded by making her bounce on his lap, and she moaned in pleasure, even though they were still clothed.

Eventually, of course, both of them had to catch their breaths.

"G-Gray-sama…" Juvia moaned, panting. "Why are you doing this with Juvia…?"

"I dunno…" the black-haired young man was also panting. "Guess I just couldn't hold it…"

The young mages looked at each other in the eyes, wondering whether they should continue or not. Gray, on one hand, was finding the whole thing easier to continue since the hard part was starting; Juvia, on the other hand, didn't know what made her beloved Ice Prince act like that, but she was enjoying every second of it, tied hands included. They were both catching their breaths, and they both were becoming more and more aroused the more they eyed each other. Gray, though, had a little conflict going on in his head at the same time.

'Dammit, man, do her! Express how damn hot she is to you!' said one of the voices in his head, which sounded oddly similar to Natsu.

'Dude, no,' intervened another voice that sounded like Lyon's. 'You've had your chances a billion times and you rejected her. She doesn't deserve you—'

_Ah, shut up!_ Gray thought, frustrated_. She's hot and a great girl but she's too—_

'She ain't as clingy as she used to be, though,' interrupted the hot-headed voice. 'The only thing she ever did in the last couple of months was that scarf which, need I remind you, you always wear in your cold missions.'

'Not to mention that body pillow,' added the cooler voice, 'that you keep in your closet whenever you're not cuddling with it.'

_All right, all right! So maybe I do like her; big deal!_ Gray could feel his face burn in embarrassment when he noticed Juvia's face was inching closer to his_. B-but I can't tell her I love her!_

'Why the hell not?' exclaimed both voices at the same time, irritated at his state of denial. 'Just go for it and see what happens!'

Gray forced his mind to shut up when Juvia gently planted her lips on his, and he returned the kiss just as deeply. Juvia pushed him back on the bed, and Gray couldn't help but smile at her initiative. She started to slowly lift her tank top, revealing a well-defined belly ('Someone's been working out,' Gray thought as he grinned) and showing the underside of her big, succulent breasts. Suddenly, she stopped and pulled her shirt back down.

"Huh?" Gray was confused. "Why'd you do that?"

"Juvia's hands are tied, Gray-sama…" the Water Mage showed her cuffed hands to the young man and blushed almost pleadingly.

"O-oh… sorry…" the Ice Mage sat up and started to untie his lover's hands, blushing as he held her softly when he finished. "T-there…"

Juvia's blue eyes met Gray's dark ones and their gazes held for a long time before she threw herself onto him and started kissing his cheek multiple times.

"O-oi! What're you doing?" asked the black-haired wizard.

"Promise Juvia you'll never trick her like that again," said the bluenette between kisses. "Juvia really was worried for you, Gray-sama…"

Gray managed to shove her off of him and rolled onto her, pinning her down between his arms. Smirking, he said, "I won't promise you anything, Juvia. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do… speaking of which…" He started lifting Juvia's shirt while his grin widened. As soon as he revealed her big breasts, he couldn't restrain himself and started kissing them fiercely, much to Juvia's pleasure.

"A-ahhn, Gray-sama," moaned the bluenette. "Y-you're making Juvia feel good!"

"Mmm, I bet," replied a lustful Gray as he started to play with the Water Mage's nipples. "Why didn't we do this sooner…?"

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia looked at the black-haired man that was pleasing her so. "What do you mean…?"

"I mean…" Gray stopped his actions and looked at Juvia's sea-hued eyes while his cheeks burned redder than Erza's hair. Juvia sat up and placed her hands on her Ice Prince's cheek, caressing it softly.

"What is it, Gray-sama…?"

"I… I…"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

The couple jumped at the sudden outside intrusion and looked at each other nervously. Gray ran to the door while Juvia vanished into the bathroom; they were both very evidently frustrated at the interruption.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," said the black-haired mage after the door was knocked on again. "Whaddaya—oh, I'm sorry, sir…"

"Are you Gray Fullbuster?" asked a man dressed in a brown suit with a red bow tie.

"Yeah," answered the Fairy Tail wizard. "And you are?"

"You could say I'm the city's Doctor," answered the man with a smile. "I just came here to announce the mayor's appreciation for defeating the monster and its mate or whatever it was, and to make sure you and your girlfriend were all right."

"Girlf—oh, you mean Juvia?" Gray's cheeks flushed. "She's not my girlfriend…"

"Yet?" the Doctor grinned. "Only joking; you can do whatever you want. I won't care. Good evening!"

"Right…" the Ice Mage closed the door as the man left chuckling. He turned around to see Juvia covered in a towel looking at him from the bathroom entrance, and he remembered he hadn't put on any clothes. He cursed himself internally and slowly approached the Water Mage. "Umm… Juvia…?"

* * *

Back in Fairy Tail, two days later, Elfman and Laxus were arm wrestling, and Mirajane and Evergreen were cheering them on. Lucy wasn't sure which of them was cheering which, since Mira was Elfman's older sister but apparently had a little thing for Laxus, and Evergreen was dating Elfman but was part of Laxus' "personal guard" the Lightning Tribe. Lucy wasn't rooting for either, especially since both were the largest, most muscle-bound members of the guild, and this was a test of physical strength. Natsu was laughing all the time, saying he'd beat whoever won the contest, and Lisanna was smiling by his side, which got her a glare from the Celestial Mage.

Suddenly the guild's doors flew open and the contest was suddenly won by Elfman, but Laxus was distracted at the sight that the Strauss brother couldn't see yet: Gray and Juvia, hand in hand, were entering the guild hall with two hides that looked like they belonged to the same kind of creature but with different colors, and they both turned red when Happy flew over them and purred "They llllllllliiiiiiiike each other!" The rest of Fairy Tail looked awestruck at the pair, which was blushing madly while they walked towards Makarov's table to report their mission complete. As soon as they finished, they ran together out of the guild, which was still dead-quiet when they heard Juvia squeal in something that sounded like happiness out of the guild hall. Happy flew out and back and reported that Gray was carrying and kissing Juvia, but when the whole group of mages ran outside to see and believe, they were already gone.

* * *

**Welp, that's our first Gray and Juvia fic; we hope you like it! Also, sorry for not fulfilling (y)our lemon wishes... :P I kinda chickened out on that one... Still, thanks for wasting your time on this one! We promise to let out a better one soon enough!**

**_Humbert_**

**Indeed... Anyways, that's all for now folks! We hope to see you next time in our next fan fiction! (I would say "Same time, same channel," but I doubt it'd make sense in a ****website****...)**

**-****_Klaus_**


End file.
